Among the various types of decking systems is that of a plurality of flat panels that may be placed directly on the ground in a desired pattern to form a continuous deck surface. Such panels may be used in a wide variety of configurations including, for example, garden walkways, decks, pool side aprons, screen house floor systems, kennel floors and the like. The panels typically include a rectangular wooden frame with a plurality of flat boards attached to the frame to define the decking surface. The panel is placed frame surface down with the frame resting directly on the ground. Because the panels may be made in sizes small enough to be handled manually, such systems may be considered as portable, that is, they can be taken up and rearranged, stored or transported to another site. The portability of such decking systems enhances their use as seasonal decking so that they can be removed during the off season so as to reduce exposure to the elements.
Among the difficulties presented with such decking systems is that the panels tend to shift about thus resulting in discontinuities along the decking surface. Such shifting may result from one or more of weather, soil erosion or simply the forces applied to the system when it is walked upon. The surface discontinuities detract from the appearance of the decking system and additionally may present potential danger to those walking on it. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide an improved flat panel decking system in which shifting of the adjacent panels is avoided yet which does not detract from the portability of the system.